White Horse
by cabotlove
Summary: Inspired by what a guy did to one of my best friends. Also based on the Taylor Swift song 'White Horse'. About how, sometimes 'I'm sorry' isn't enough, and things just can't go back to the way they were before, no matter how much they might want it to.


_A/N: Okay, first of all, I am incredibly sorry for the fact that this is kind of horrible, since I did it in about a half hour when I was extremely tired. But, even though she doesn't know it exists, it is for my friend. She went through something like this recently and I want her to know that, if a guy breaks up with you for no good reason, and doesn't really trust you, he isn't worth it._

_This is based off the song 'White Horse', by Taylor Swift. It is a really good song, and I believe that it fits this story perfectly._

_Also, thanks to MusicChannySkyscraper for reading this ahead of time and giving me feedback to make it at least a little better._

_So, this is for you, Brittany._

_Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC!_

**White Horse**

"Did you hear?" Tawni asked me. We were sitting in our dressing room, going through our fan mail.

"Hear what?" I replied, looking up from the letter I was reading. It was from a girl in Missouri named Emily who was seven years old. She was saying how much she loved_ So Random! _and how pretty she thought I was, which made me blush crazily. I loved reading about what my fans liked about me, and just knowing that people out there thought that I was funny.

"Mandy is coming back."

"Wow. Really?" I ask, surprised.

"Yep."

"When?" I was feeling a bit giddy about meeting the girl I had replaced. Don't tell Tawni, but Mandy was always my favorite actor on the show. I hope she isn't mad that I took here place . . . I doubt it.

"Two days from now."

"Cool, why?"

"Guest starring on the Falls."

"As who?"

"Mackenzie's new love interest. You jealous?"

"Of course not. I trust Chad completely." And I did. He had never given me reason not to, and I loved him so much.

**2 days later**

"Hey Sonny can I talk to you?" Chad asked me at lunch the day Mandy arrived at the studios.

"Yeah sure. What do you need?" I walked over to him, and we went out to the hallway. I leaned in to kiss him, but he backed up. I raised my eyebrow quizzically.

"I need to break up with you."

"Why?" I was so bewildered. I thought we had been great. I guess not.

"Because you cheated on me." He stated, as if it should be obvious.

"When? With who? Who told you this?" I couldn't figure it out. I had _never_ cheated on Chad, and I never would. I loved him. Didn't he feel the same?

"It doesn't matter. We're through."

"Whatever." I stormed off. If he would even think for a second that I would ever cheat on him, than I didn't want to be anywhere near him.

**That night**

Ugh. After he broke up with me, Mandy was _all over_ Chad. And he didn't mind! He was doing the same! After seeing them French-kissing at lunch, I felt as if I would vomit. Especially with the ick-on-a-stick they serve in the commisionary.

I can't believe he thinks I would cheat on him! I would never even imagine it! I never even thought of that possibility until today. I loved him so much!

Wait, did I just say 'loved'? As in, past tense? Wow. I guess seeing him all over Mandy today really helped me get over him. I know that I could never be with someone who would believe that I cheated on him, just because someone told him so. I don't need him. I'm better without him actually. I'm all better now.

**Next day**

I walk into the commisionary with confidence. I knew that I was over Chad, and I would be happy for him if he found love with Mandy. Obviously he didn't love me, and I accepted that.

"Sonny!" I heard someone yell my name and turned around. Chad was standing right outside the commisionary, looking at me pleadingly. I raised an eyebrow, and he motioned for me to come over to him.

"Yes?" I asked once I got there.

"Well, you see," he said, scratching the back of his neck and looking both embarrassed and nervous. "I made a mistake. I broke up with you so I could go out with Mandy, and justified it just because Penelope told me that you supposedly cheated on me. But I realized that Mandy may be hot, but she's no you. She isn't sweet like you; she doesn't truly care about me like you do. She only cares about herself. You're everything I want and more. And I thought about me without you last night, and I don't want that. I know now that you would never even think of cheating on me. I was foolish to break up with you. And now I can do nothing but beg for you to give me a second chance. Sonny, is there any way you could forgive me, and we could try again?"

"I'm sorry Chad, but I can't. I did some thinking last night too. I thought about how we weren't the perfect couple I thought we were. If you couldn't even trust me, we shouldn't be together. And hopefully you will be happy with Mandy. Seeing you flirt with her yesterday really helped me get over you."

"O-over me?" he asks, devastated.

"Yeah." I say, feeling a little sorry for the poor guy. He was obviously sorry for it, but I couldn't be with him.

"Oh," he says, head down and looking at his shoes "I understand." With that, he turned to walk away.

_**Say you're sorry, that face of an angel **_

_**Comes out just when you need it to.**_

_**As I paced back and forth all this time **_

_**Cause I honestly believed in you**_

_**Holding on, the days dragged on**_

_**Stupid girl, I should've known**_

_**I should've known**_

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale**_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse**_

_**To come around**_

_**Maybe I was naïve, got lost in your eyes**_

_**And never really ad a chance**_

_**My mistake, I didn't know to be in love**_

_**You had to fight to have the upper hand**_

_**I had so many dreams about you and me**_

_**Happy endings, well now I know**_

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale**_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse**_

_**To come around**_

_**And there you are on your knees**_

_**Begging for forgiveness, begging for me**_

_**Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry . . . **_

_**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale**_

_**I'm gonna find someone someday**_

_**Who might actually treat me well**_

_**This is a big world, that was a small town**_

_**There in my rearview mirror disappearing now**_

_**And it's too late for you and your white horse**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse**_

_**To catch me now**_

_**Oh try and catch me now**_

_**It's too late to catch me now**_

_**All I Ever Wanted Was The Truth**_


End file.
